Crossroads
by keren-happuch
Summary: (genehmigte Übersetzung, Originalautor: Loten) Harry sah King's Cross als er starb, bevor er die Entscheidung traf, welche Richtung er nehmen würde. Was sah Severus, und welche Entscheidung traf er? Prequel zu Post Tenebras Lux.


**Story:** Crossroads (genehmigte Übersetzung von Loten)

**Rating**: K+  
**Genre: **Suspense**  
****Wörter:** 2365

Obligatorischer Disclaimer (Loten): Wenn Severus mir gehörte, hätte ich ihm das nicht angetan.

Disclaimer (keren-happuch): Severus und das gesamte HP-Universum gehören JKR und denjenigen, denen sie die Rechte verkauft hat.

AN: Letzte Woche habe ich DH2 gesehen. Das meiste davon war brillant, aber wenn sie schon den Canon verändern, wieso konnten sie dann nicht unserem Helden einen besseren Tod geben? Außerdem ist Harry auf so viele Arten ein gedankenloser Depp.  
Jedenfalls ist dieser schräge kleine OneShot meine Version von dem, was mit Severus geschah als er starb. Es wird ziemlich viel Verleugnung der Tatsachen geben, aber alle meine Leser wissen, dass er nicht wirklich tot ist. Der Epilog war nur eine von Tränken hervorgerufene Halluzination.

Warnings: Keine, ausnahmsweise. Menschenskinder!

ÜN: Meine erste Übersetzung…haut mich nicht zu fest! Gebetat hat zuverlässig wie immer flying leaf (ihr findet sie auf fanfiktion punkt de).  
Ein besonderer Dank geht an **Loten**, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre Story zu übersetzen und somit den PTL-Arc zu vervollständigen.

* * *

„All you folks think you own my life  
But you never made any sacrifice  
Demons, they are on my trail  
I'm standen at the crossroads of Hell.  
I look tot he left, I look tot he right  
There's hands that grab me on every side…"

-Tracy Chapman, Crossroads.

Severus war sich nie wirklich sicher gewesen, was er über das Leben nach dem Tod glauben sollte. Er war nie religiös gewesen, hatte nie an Gott geglaubt – selbst der Papst wäre zum Atheisten geworden, hätte Seine Heiligkeit das Leben geführt, das Severus gehabt hatte. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass es etwas nach dem Tod gab, schließlich existierten Geister, und es hatte Sinn, dass es eine Art Trennung zwischen denen, die gut gewesen waren und denen, die böse gewesen waren, gäbe, auch wenn es nicht so melodramatisch wäre wie Himmel und Hölle. Er wusste, dass sich die meisten Leute in den schlammiggrauen Sümpfen zwischen diesen Extremen befanden; dementsprechend wusste er, auf welcher Seite die Waage ausschlagen würde, wenn seine Seele in dieser Balance gewogen würde.

Doch als er seine Augen öffnete, war da eine beruhigende Abwesenheit von ewigem Feuer und ein wunderbarer Mangel an Schmerzen. In den letzten zwei oder drei Jahren war er nie völlig frei von körperlichen Schmerzen gewesen; allein das machte es zu einer Art Paradies. Er setzte sich langsam auf, sich nicht damit aufhaltend sich selbst zu untersuchen; er konnte bereits spüren, dass sein Hals unverletzt und das Dunkle Mal nicht mehr auf seinem Arm war. Außerdem hatte er noch bemerkt dass er nicht atmete. Das war dann also das Leben nach dem Tod? Er stellte sich auf die Füße und sah umher und lächelte beinahe, nicht wirklich überrascht.

Der Spielplatz wieder. Hier hatten all die großen Entscheidungen seines Lebens stattgefunden; nicht nur war er hier Lily zum ersten Mal begegnet als er neun Jahre alt war, hier hatte er fünf Jahre zuvor entdeckt, dass er ein Zauberer war, und hierhin war er immer zurückgekehrt, wenn er nachdenken musste. Während er langsam über den harten Untergrund schritt, das tote braune Gras unter seinen Füßen nachgebend, schlug Severus den Weg zu seiner gewohnten Schaukel ein und setzte sich darauf, schlang einen Arm um die rostige Kette und begann, mit der Spitze eines seiner Schuhe gegen den Dreck darunter drückend, sich langsam hin und her zu schaukeln, während er sich umschaute. Er hatte hier nach seinem Abschluss gesessen, über alles nachgedacht, was seine Slytherinkameraden ihm erzählt hatten, und den Kurs beschlossen, den sein Leben nehmen würde. Nicht lange danach hatte er hier gesessen und auf das neue, wunde Brandmal auf seinem Unterarm gestarrt, während er sich ängstlich fragte, ob er all das sein könnte, was er gelobt hatte. Er hatte hier gesessen und war für eine Weile in Panik gewesen, bevor er zu Dumbledore gegangen war, um auf seinen Knien um Lilys Sicherheit zu betteln, und er hatte hier gesessen und geweint, nachdem sie gestorben war, und er hatte hier gesessen als das Mal begonnen hatte, wieder zu erscheinen, und sich gefragt ob er kämpfen oder davonlaufen sollte.

Ja, es ergab absolut Sinn, dass er hier aufwachte. Severus war kein Jugendlicher und er brauchte keine Visionen von Dumbledore oder irgendjemand anderem, die ihm sagten, dass dies eine Wegstation, ein zeitlicher Zwischenstopp, war. Die einzig verbleibende Frage für ihn war, was als nächstes geschähe. Er vermutete, er könnte einfach hier bleiben; kein Schmerz, kein Hunger, nichts, was er benötigte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich genug in seinem Kopf um wenigstens die nächsten paar Jahre unterhalten zu sein, bevor er begänne sich zu langweilen, und er hatte kein Problem mit Einsamkeit. Zu wählen, nicht zu wählen, war auch eine Wahl. Doch das fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er hatte zu viel getan, um in dieser Vorstufe zur Hölle zu bleiben, obwohl ein Teil von ihm versucht war.

Während er nachdenklich dem Quietschen der Kette lauschte, als die Schaukel langsam vor und zurück schwang, sah sich Severus auf dem leeren Spielplatz um. Seine Auswahlmöglichkeiten schienen ziemlich offensichtlich. Er könnte zu seinem Haus laufen, oder er könnte zu Lilys Haus laufen.

_Lily_. Er zog das für ein paar Minuten in Erwägung, in Richtung ihres alten Hauses schauend. Es gab hier keine wirklichen Emotionen, oder er hatte seine einfach aufgebraucht; seine Gedanken waren leidenschaftslos. Er wollte sie nicht wirklich wiedersehen. Zweifelsohne würde es mehr als nur ein paar Leute überraschen, wenn diese Nachricht die Runde machte, aber es war wahr. Was immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, war eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit her, lange vor ihrem Tod, ganz zu schweigen von seinem. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie ihn nie auf dieselbe Weise liebte wie er sie. Auch wenn er sie hier wiederträfe, gehörte sie noch zu James, und er hatte nicht den Wunsch, irgendeinen von ihnen wiederzusehen nach allem, was er getan hatte. Lily war seine Vergangenheit, und es war am besten, wenn sie dort bliebe.

Außerdem fühlte sich diese Wahl zu offensichtlich an, zu klischeehaft. Es war so klar, was von ihm zu tun erwartet wurde, dass er sich weigerte, es zu tun. Draußen vor dem Zaun, der den Spielplatz umgab, ging der Pfad in zwei Richtungen; hin zu seinem Haus oder hin zu Lilys. Es war eindeutig eine einfache Wahl zwischen – aus Mangel an besseren Ausdrücken – Himmel oder Hölle. Doch welches war welches? Als er noch am Leben war, als Junge, war es klar gewesen – sein Zuhause war kalt, schmutzig, von einem missbrauchenden Vater und einer bereits halbtoten Mutter überschattet, wohingegen Lilys Haus Freundschaft, Akzeptanz, Wärme bedeutete.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie jetzt dieselben Dinge repräsentierten. Zugegebenermaßen gehörte in der sterblichen Welt Lilys Haus nicht mehr ihrer Familie, doch das war hier irrelevant. Er ließ die Schaukel weiter langsam vor und zurück schwingen, während er nachdenklich auf das Tor und die zwei Wege dahinter starrte und darüber nachsann, welchen er entlanggehen sollte. Abrupt setzte er seinen zweiten Fuß auf den Boden und brachte die Schaukel zum Halten, seine Augen verengend; wenn er so offensichtlich dazu gebracht werden sollte, zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Optionen zu wählen, wollte er stattdessen eine dritte finden, nur aus Trotz gegenüber allen. Er stand auf und kam unter dem Rahmen der Schaukel hervor, bevor er langsam lächelte.

Er war ein Zauberer. Warum sollte er irgendwohin _laufen_?

Er konzentrierte sich, während er die Augen schloss, sich auf der Stelle drehte und disapparierte.

* * *

Er wusste, dass es funktioniert hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er sich plötzlich in einem Zustand, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, außergewöhnlich starker Schmerzen befand. Jedes einzelne Molekül seines Körpers war sein eigener kleiner Impuls an Qual, und der Schmerz intensivierte sich, als er aus Reflex versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass alles, was er tun konnte, war, die Augen zu schließen und seine trockenen Augen rehydrieren zu lassen, als er keuchend den ersten Atem schöpfte, der den ganzen Weg nach unten über brannte, bevor er sehr still hielt und hoffte, dass dies nachließe, wenn er wieder sehen könnte.

Während er wartete, kamen ein paar Gedanken durch den roten Schmerzensnebel. Seine Entscheidung, es zu versuchen und zurückzukehren, war sehr einfach gewesen. Es war nicht, weil er zurückkommen wollte; er hatte vor mehr als einem Jahr fast sicher beschlossen, sich selbst zu töten, wenn alles zu Ende war, vorausgesetzt, er überlebte bis dahin. Das Leben hielt nichts mehr für ihn bereit, wirklich. Nein, er war aus einem viel einfacheren Grund wiedergekommen. Voldemort hatte gewollt, dass er hier starb, wahrscheinlich hatte auch Dumbledore das tatsächlich gewollt, nachdem er seinen Teil des Plans erfüllt hätte. Deshalb entschloss sich Severus zu leben, nur um seinen früheren Meistern zu trotzen. Nach alledem hatte er nicht vor, die Dinge nach dem Willen eines der beiden laufen zu lassen.

Als ob der Gedanke es ausgelöst hatte, flammte eine Qual in seinem linken Arm auf, die den Schmerz, den er bereits empfand, in den Schatten stellte. Er hätte geschrien, wenn er gekonnt hätte, doch das einzige, was er hervorbrachte, war ein Zischen, das mehr ein Gurgeln war, wegen der Luft, die durch seine zerrissene Kehle brodelte, während sein Körper zuckte, als er vergeblich versuchte, sich um jenes Körperteil zu krümmen. Das Dunkle Mal brannte, brannte _buchstäblich; _Feuer flackerte aus seinem Ärmel, was seine verschwommene Sicht versuchte, zu fokussieren, und, o Gott, es schmerzte. Doch zur gleichen Zeit war die Qual begleitet von einer Woge des Triumphes, denn Voldemort war tot. Wirklich tot dieses Mal. Sie hatten gewonnen.

Severus dachte, dass er eventuell weinte, doch es war wirklich schwer zu sagen.

Nach einer lächerlich schwierigen Anstrengung gelang es ihm, sich auf dem schmutzigen Boden auf die Seite zu rollen, während er seine Augen schloss und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sich entfernt wünschend, er könnte etwas anderes riechen außer seinem eigenen Blut. Da war sehr viel Blut, er konnte spüren wie es seine Kleidung durchnässte – dieses Gefühl war zu vertraut. Er vermied sorgfältig, über etwas zu sehr nachzudenken – er dachte nicht darüber nach, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als Naginis Giftzähne seine Kehle durchbohrten, er dachte nicht über den Schmerz nach, den diese lange vergrabenen Erinnerungen hervorriefen, er dachte nicht über den Fakt nach, dass Lilys Sohn höchstwahrscheinlich bereits tot war, er dachte nicht über den Ausdruck auf Minervas Gesicht nach, als sie und seine anderen Kollegen sich gegen ihn gewandt und aus dem einzigen Zuhause, dass er jemals gekannt hatte, gejagt hatten. Wenn er jetzt über irgendetwas davon nachgedacht hätte, würde das sein Ende bedeuten; seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit hing bereits am seidenen Faden.

Er war nie so dankbar gewesen, Okklumentiker zu sein. All seine Erinnerungen und Emotionen wegschiebend, konzentrierte er sich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Genau jetzt, in diesem Moment, dachte jeder, dass er tot wäre. Das bedeutete, wenn er hier herauskam, bevor jemand kam, seinen Körper zu holen, würden sie weiterhin denken, dass er tot wäre. Es gab sicherlich mehr als genug Blut, um das Trio zu bestätigen, das ihn hatte sterben sehen. Wenn er hier herauskäme, wäre er _frei_. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Jugend frei von allen Versprechen, allen Verpflichtungen, von allen Eiden.

Eine letzte Anstrengung, also. Er hatte ein Versteck, von dem niemand anderes wusste, gut bestückt mit Heiltränken. Wenn er nur dort hinkäme und lang genug bei Bewusstsein bliebe, um einige davon zu schlucken, war das alles, was jetzt wichtig war. Weglaufen. Verstecken. Ausruhen. Heilen. Dann, wenn er überlebte, dann könnte er sich wieder nachdenken lassen und versuchen, herauszuarbeiten, was als nächstes passieren würde. Jetzt gerade war er nicht sicher, ob er wirklich leben wollte oder nicht, doch wenn er später entschied, dass er das nicht wollte, wäre es zumindest seine Entscheidung. Er hatte zu viele Entscheidungen abgenommen bekommen über die Jahre, doch jetzt hatte er sein Leben zurück – so, wie es war – und er hatte nicht vor, es in Eile gehen zu lassen. Während er etwas von dem Blut aus seinem Mund ausspuckte und blinzelte, um seine Sicht so gut wie möglich zu klären, nahm Severus einige tiefe, stockende Atemzüge und drückte sich hoch und auf alle Viere, ließ seine Ellbogen einrasten und zwang sich, so zu bleiben und nicht wieder zusammenzubrechen als die Qual durch seinen missbrauchten Körper pulsierte und langsam wieder abebbte.

Als sein stockender Atem gleich mäßiger erschien und die blitzenden Lichter am Rand seines Sehfeldes verblassten, krabbelte Severus einige Züge zur Wand und lehnte seine Schulter daran, stützte sich gegen den willkommenen Halt als er sich langsam auf ein Knie erhob, bevor er pausierte, um sich erneut zu erholen. Selbst er war noch nie so nahe am Tod gewesen, dachte er ironisch, als er um Luft rang. Fast geschafft. Komm schon, Severus. Du bist vorher schon den ganzen Weg zur Schule hoch mit einem gebrochenen Bein gelaufen. Du bist den Weg hochgelaufen, nachdem du so sehr verflucht wurdest, dass du nichts sehen konntest. Alles, was du jetzt tun musst, ist aufstehen, das ist nichts. Genau so, du hast schon einen Fuß unter dir. Lehn dich an die Wand. Atme. Noch einmal drücken und du bist auf den Beinen – nein, warte. Du wirst ohnmächtig werden, wenn du so schnell aufstehst. Dreh dich um, lehn dich an die Wand. Das ist besser, halte deinen Rücken dagegen. Jetzt rutsch hoch, schön langsam. Warte eine Minute und komm zu Atem. Noch ein bisschen. Fast geschafft.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang er brauchte, um tatsächlich aufzustehen. Es hätten zehn Minuten sein können, es hätten zwei Stunden sein können. Irgendwo, über dem Summen in seinen Ohren und dem Pochen seines hektischen Herzschlages, konnte er ein Feuerwerk hören; die Feiern hatten bereits begonnen. Der verstümmelte Körper eines Severus Snape war nicht sehr hoch auf der Prioritätenliste von irgendjemandem, also gab es keinen Grund für Panik. Er hatte noch genügend Zeit. Endlich lehnte er sich zurück an die Wand, vollkommen aufrecht, durchtränkt von Blut, benommen und mit einer lächerlichen großen Menge Schmerzen, und er war auf eine gefühllose Art zufrieden mit sich. Er war noch nicht geschlagen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es eine sehr, sehr schlechte Idee war, streckte er seine Hand mit zitternden Fingern nach oben, um seinen Hals zu berühren, und zuckte zusammen, als er zuerst die kalte Klebrigkeit von trocknendem Blut und dann die warme Klebrigkeit von frischerem Blut fühlte, bevor er die Ränder der ersten Wunde fand. Für einen Moment verschwamm seine Sicht, als die Dinge, über die er bestimmt war, nicht nachzudenken, in sein Bewusstsein zu brechen drohten, bevor er die Kontrolle über sich zurückerlangte und seine Hand sinken ließ. Es hatte ihn noch nicht umgebracht, also war es nicht so schlimm, wie es hätte sein können. Wenn er so lange überlebt hatte, dann könnte er lang genug überleben, um seine Tränke zu bekommen. Es würde nur ein oder zwei Schritte brauchen und die Anstrengung, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben nach der Apparation, das war alles. Wenn er erst die Dosen seines unversuchten und ungetesteten, höchst experimentellen Gegengiftest und des Blutbildungstrankes heruntergezwungen hätte, könnte er es sich erlauben, ohnmächtig zu werden. Er wusste genau, wo diese zwei Phiolen waren und könnte in die direkte Nähe apparieren.

Tiefe Atemzüge, Severus. Du bist nicht tot, verdammt. Tiefe Atemzüge, und _konzentrieren_. Eins…zwei…drei…

* * *

.

Und nach einer Zeit von zehn Jahren, greift meine Fic Post Tenebras Lux die Geschichte auf.

[…]

.


End file.
